


RickFalls Will

by SerenaDusk



Series: RickFalls Shorts [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls (Gravity Falls), Crossover, Gen, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaDusk/pseuds/SerenaDusk
Summary: Will Cipher wakes up to the bad smell of old alcohol and a lot of cursing. Who would visit him in his prison in the middle of the night?
Series: RickFalls Shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716340
Kudos: 19





	RickFalls Will

**An unexpected visitor**

It must have been around three in the morning when William Cipher unexpectedly woke up from a nightmare. That wasn’t necessarily a strange event, what was strange about it was that reason he woke up was a sudden bright light in the room he was kept in these days. At first he thought Dipper Gleeful may have woken up in the middle of the night and decided the demon didn’t deserve a good rest if he didn’t get one either. But he quickly realized that this wasn’t the case, because it wasn’t the regular lights of his room. Or well, not really his room. Just his prison during the night. While it certainly wasn’t the most comfortable room of the house (that would be his master’s bedroom), it usually didn’t smell like stale alcohol. And it was supposed to be silent. Now he heard someone muttering curses, mixed with a lot of belching. An intruder? But why would someone break into his prison?

Will turned around, careful, because as far as he could feel, whoever had entered was holding the chain of his collar. Then he finally saw the face of this… burglar? The demon had no idea what to call this man. He was tall, skinny, had a unibrow and was holding a set of tools Will had never seen in his life, not even in Fiddleford’s lab. And sadly, he was more than familiar with the tools the scientist had in there. “What are you doing?” Blue asked hesitantly, not wanting to risk being attacked. The chain that bound him to the floor was enchanted, the demon knew that all too well. But this man didn’t seem to care about it at all. The unibrow man looked up at the demon, paused his work to take a drink from a flask that was clearly filled with some alcoholic beverage. After that the man let out another belch, almost causing Will to gag. This man was the source of that smell of stale alcohol. Will backed away from him, but couldn’t get far with that neck shackle.

“Sit still idiot, I don’t feel like spending all night in this dump.” The man pushed a lamp in Will’s hands. “Hold this so I can get this shit done.” He returned to working on the chain and for some reason the glow of it seemed to lessen. Will was too startled to really do anything, just stared at the other for a minute. “There’s a spell on the chain. My masters will find you.” He then said, unsure if he should be grateful this rude figure in a lab coat was apparently trying to free him. The man just looked up. “It’s going to take a hell of a lot more than some fucking sorcerers to get Rick Sanchez to his knees, let me tell you.” He replied, followed by another belch. Will was getting concerned this person might be even worse than the Gleeful twins. Who knew where this ‘Rick’ would take him if he managed to get Blue out of there. He seemed like the type to just sell him off somewhere else if it so pleased him. Will reached, to pry the man’s fingers off the collar. “You should leave. I won’t say anything.”

Rick rolled his eyes. “I told Stan it wouldn’t be worth the fucking trouble. I told him, but he never listens.” He muttered, belched, and grabbed his blaster, pointing it at the chained slave. “Let me finish what I came here for or I will finish you.” He wiped some drool from his lower lip. Will gagged again. Clearly this intruder wasn’t in the best days of his life. “Go away.” The demon repeated, and Rick had enough of this delay. He shot Will point blank in the chest and the creature went out like a light. “You’re lucky I owe someone, or this wouldn’t be on fucking tranquilizer mode.” Rick went back to circumventing the magic properties of Will’s collar. All magic had a scientific counterpart if you knew how science really worked. And besides, Rick Sanchez was allergic to the words ‘you can’t do that.’ Sure he could. He was Rick Fucking Sanchez for fuck’s sake.

When he was finally done, he scanned the still unconscious creature on further limitations. “Blah blah, limiting spell, binding curse, boring shit. Nothing quantum physics can’t fix.” He talked to himself, since the demon couldn’t hear him anyway. “This may be the dumbest thing I ever had to do for someone.” He blasted Will again, this time with a neutralizer to remove the rest of the incantations that made this whole trip all the more annoying. The he threw Blue over his shoulder and walked out, ignoring the sound of a small metal object hitting the floor. Probably some buckle on the thing’s uniform. He couldn’t care less if this stupid thing would miss one of his shiny accessories. What mattered was the being itself. He promised Stan, and he planned to keep his promise.

Now to get out of this dimension. Sure, his portal gun would get him far enough, but not to where he needed to be. It would do for now though. Despite looking ridiculously fragile, the creature wouldn’t stay unconscious for much longer, and he would much prefer to be on his ship when it would wake up. And so he took his portal gun and returned to his ship. “Would have been nice to have Morty here. At least he doesn’t complain when I get him out of fucking shackles.” Rick grumbled and put his living cargo down in a part of the ship he could close off with panes, which he did. That way he wouldn’t have to waste his time dodging laser beams or whatever abilities this demon supposedly possessed. “No idea what Stan is on, but you look like you have about as much power as my idiot grandson.” He started the ship and sped off with it.

Will woke up hours later. By that time, Rick had managed to piss off some alien race and was in the middle of a shootout with them. The demon got up and set his hands on the see-through material that separated him from the science man, watching him blow up ship after ship, cackling loudly. “So you think you can shoot me? I’m Rick Sanchez motherfuckers, think again.” Followed by a loud belch. William looked away. This man was even less subtle than Bill, Blue’s counterpart. But there wasn’t much he could do right now and he didn’t want to risk startling the man by speaking up in the middle of this fight. So he just waited until the coast seemed clear. “Where in Axolotl’s name am I?” Will then asked, and Rick turned around, grinning widely. “Hope you saw that shooting, fancy pants. It was fucking epic!” He leaned back in his chair and folded his hands behind his back. “You’re on my ship, heading to Earth 46. I was asked to deliver you there. Don’t thank me.” He looked at Blue only once before returning his focus to actually controlling the ship. “Just had to make a short detour to pick up something illegal.” He shrugged, ignoring Will’s incoherent protesting. Delivered? To whom? Why him? He already belonged to someone. Will subconsciously rubbed over his left ring finger and almost got a heart attack. It was gone! His triangle ring was gone! How? Why? When? He didn’t know if he should be relieved or sad. He loved the ring, despite the many, crippling limitations it caused on him.

“Curious why Stan insisted _you_ were so important. You’re just a fucking mess if you ask me.” Rick glanced at Will again. “Stan? Stanford?” Will was very confused now. Nobody referred to Stanford as Stan. He had spent time with a Stanford who went by ’Ford’, but never Stan. “No, not Stanford, Stan. Don’t you have ears? I think he has a brother named Stanford.” Rick tossed the empty flask aside with another belch. Will set his hands on the panes again. “Pines?” He sounded hopeful for the first time, but Rick stopped the ship to stare at Will. “Will you shut up for a second? Fuck, you’re annoying. Yes, Pines. Now shut up and let me drop you off.” He gave Blue a nasty look that immediately made the creature back down. The sooner he was away from this guy the better. And all this time Will though Fiddleford was rude. But compared to Rick, the scientist was almost a gentleman.

Rick looked around his ship and cursed. “Look at what you made me do. Where’s the fucking alcohol. Fuck I knew I should have stocked more before I left.” Will looked at him. “Haven’t you had enough?” He asked quietly, only to be met with an intense glare. “Don’t _ever_ try to cut me off my fucking booze, demon. Yes I fucking know what you are, but if he hadn’t told me I wouldn’t have believed it. Grow a spine, fuck you.” Wow, okay. No alcohol was clearly worse. Will looked at his hands and took off his gloves. Sparks shot off his fingertips, something he hadn’t seen in a long time. “If you insist.” He muttered and snapped his fingers. A new bottle appeared out of nowhere on the dashboard. Rick stared at it for a second before shrugging and chugging half of the content in one go. “Nice party trick. Can you do that with anything?” He almost sounded genuinely curious and Will shrugged. “I don’t see why not. Depends on how much it wears me out.” Rick didn’t comment further, but he seemed pleased for the first time since Will met him.

The unibrow man even managed to not get distracted until they landed somewhere in the middle of a forest. “Fuck it, we’re way too fucking late, thanks a lot.” Rick belched once more and whipped out a cell phone. Clearly the one he was trying to reach was on speed dial. “Stan. Where the fuck are you? Yes I know I’m half an hour late. Not my fault, that thing wouldn’t shut up.” He bickered with whoever he was calling for a few more minutes before ending the call and almost throwing his phone at Will. “Thanks to your blabbering I got to waste ten minutes waiting for them.” He cursed, went green and then threw up behind a bush. Will looked at the sky and sighed, trying to ignore the frankly disgusting sounds. “God I wish I had asked Stan for Szechuan sauce instead of that thing his brother made.” Rick returned, seemingly a bit out of it. Unsurprising, considering the amount of alcohol he had consumed. “What is Szechuan sauce?” Will asked, genuinely curious. Rick rolled his eyes. “It’s a sauce McDonalds released for promoting a movie. Don’t think you ever heard of it. I’m surprised you didn’t panic at my phone.”

Blue sighed, then did something he usually wouldn’t do, especially not with a guy like Rick Sanchez, because it sure felt revolting. But Will quickly read Rick’s mind when he was talking about the sauce, seeing a clear image of it in his head. At least now he knew what it was, but the attitude of the man was just so wrong that he wasn’t willing to actually act upon it.

About ten minutes later Will heard a car. He looked up and almost screamed when he saw who was on the passenger seat, wearing a blindfold for some reason. He turned to Rick. “Is that the person you were supposed to deliver me to?” He asked, failing to keep the happiness out of his voice. Rick shrugged. “The driver? Yeah. I owed him one. Glad that’s over with.” He turned to go to his ship and Will hesitated. “Wait.” He held out his hand. Rick rolled his eyes. “I am not touching that. I did what was asked of me, now get the fuck out of my sight.” He hardly looked at Stan, who had gotten out of the car. Will glanced at Stan too. The man pressed a finger on his lip and the demon made a face. Without another word he made a bottle appear, pressed it in Rick’s hand and ran over to the car. The unibrow scientist looked at the bottle and almost started to laugh. He saluted Stan, entered his ship and disappeared with it. “Fuck, demon. Nice party trick.” He grinned, staring at the bottle of Szechuan sauce in his hand.


End file.
